bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 259
London Buses route 259 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Edmonton and King's Cross, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 259 commenced operation on 26 April 1961 between Holborn Circus and Waltham Cross via Grays Inn Road - (returns via Farringdon Road) Kings Cross - Holloway - Finsbury Park - Manor House - Tottenham - Lower EdmontonO Station (Mon-Fri) - Edmonton Tramway Avenue (Mon-Fri peaks) - Ponders End. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Holloway (HT) and Wood Green (WN) garages using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced as a Trolleybus Replacement Route for Trolley Bus Route 659. In 1962, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. In 1963, Enfield (E) garage gained a Sunday allocation. The Enfield (E) allocation was in October 1963. In January 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Lower Edmonton and Waltham Cross. In December 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn. In 1970, the route was withdrawn between Lower Edmonton and Waltham Cross except early journeys to Tramway Avenue and was withdrawn between Kings Cross and Holborn Circus Saturday evenings. The Holloway (HT) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage at the same time. In 1971, Part of the allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EM) garage. In 1973, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1978, the Saturday evening service was extended to Holborn Circus. In March 1982, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. In June 1982, the route was fully converted to MCW Metrobus operation. In September 1982, the Edmonton (EM) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. In 1983, the route was withdrawn between Lower Edmonton and Tramway Avenue. In 1985, the evening service was withdrawn between Holloway and Holborn Circus, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Manor House and Holborn Circus, the route was extended via the withdrawn section of route 279 from Lower Edmonton to Hammond Street, part of the allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EM) garage and the Sunday service was reintroduced. In February 1986, the Edmonton (EM) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. In October 1986, the Saturday service was withdrawn, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Waltham Cross and Hammond Street but was extended from Manor House to Finsbury Park and the Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between Lower Edmonton and Hammond Street except for evening service to Enfield Garage. The withdrawn section was covered by new route 359. In 1987, the Sunday service was withdrawn and the Tottenham (AR) garage was withdrawn. In 1990, the route was withdrawn during late evenings but extended early evenings from Holloway to Holborn Circus. In February 1992, the Saturday and Sunday service was reintroduced. The route was re-routed northbound between Holborn Circus and Kings Cross via St Andrew's Street, Shoe Lane, Stonecutter Street. Farringdon Street, Farringdon Road and Acton Street - instead of Holborn and Grays Inn Road. In October 1992, the Sunday service was again withdrawn. In 1993, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Edmonton Green Station (renamed from Lower Edmonton) to Enfield Garage. In 1994, the Sunday was reintroduced. On 28 March 1998, the route passed to First Capital operating from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage using East Lancs-bodied Arrowsn and was Withdrawn between Kings Cross and Holborn Circus and between Edmonton Green and Enfield Highway. On 29 March 2003, the route was retained by First London and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 27 March 2010, the route was retained by First London using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 31 March 2012, route 259 was included in the sale of First London's Northumberland Park (NP) garage to London General. On 25 March 2017, the route passed to Arriva London operating from their Edmonton (EC) and Tottenham (AR) garages using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 6 April 2019, The Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage. Current Route Route 259 operates via these primary locations: *Edmonton Green Bus Station *Upper Edmonton *Bruce Grove Station *Tottenham High Road *Seven Sisters Station *Manor House Station *Finsbury Park Station *Holloway *Caledonian Road Station *Caledonian Road (for Caledonian Road & Barnsbury Station) *King's Cross Station King's Cross Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 259, London Buses routes